Beneath His Wings, I Hear His Voice
by transparence
Summary: Chris is young, and the neomasters have not come in yet... slightly AU.. he meets a beautiful blonde angel who goes by the name of Samuel..
1. Chapter 1

-o-

Chapter 1 – First Encounter

A stunning boy of thirteen just entered a small chapel not far from their estate. He was just in passing when he heard the most angelic sound he had ever heard and went inside.

Enter Christopher William Andrew Orson Roland XIII… a.k.a. Chris--------- POV

The mass was already ending and once again I heard that same melodious voice ringing in my ears. I found the source of the heavenly voice- the choir. It was comprised of many different members… but somehow I can't peel my eyes off a certain one. After the mass ended there was a small crowd forming around the choir members, but the center of attention was the young boy I was admiring from a distance. They were bombarding him with flattering comments, but the humble boy just smiled and thanked them.

The other choir members were green with envy and kept throwing jealous looks at the boy. I faintly sensed the overflowing Mara inside one of them but… as fast as I noticed it, the feeling of Mara faded away. After the small crowd had dispersed, he was left alone to keep the song pieces and microphone stands the choir used. Although it was the responsibility of the whole group, they left it all to him. I walked over and asked

"Do you need any help?"

He gave me a warm smile and nodded. I took off my over coat thing and hung it on a nearby chair and the two of us started to keep the choir things. After ten or so minutes the two of us were panting a little, exhausted from carrying the items to and fro from the chapel to the stock room. I stood up and said

"Since we haven't introduced ourselves first… I'll start… My name is Christopher William Andrew Orson Roland XIII or simply Chris…"

I held out my hand and he shook it.

"I am Samuel… nice to meet you…"

"The pleasure's all mine Samuel…? Wait, can you please tell me your last name?"

A look of grief suddenly passed over his angelic features, but as quick as it came it was gone.

"I… have none…"

"Why is that?"

A look of pain suddenly flashed on his face… and I knew that this wasn't a topic to be discussed.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized

"It's okay…"

Silence fell between the two, broken by somebody shouting.

"Samuel! Samuel! Sam- oh there you are!"

Samuel and I looked at the approaching figure. He looked really familiar. He had short wavy blonde hair and bluish green eyes. Then it hit me… he looked just like Samuel!

"Hey, Remiel!"

Samuel noticed the bewildered look on my face and chuckled lightly.

"Chris, meet my twin brother, Remiel!"

_Twins? Samuel has a twin!_

I stood up quickly and apologized profusely for my ignorance.

"No need to apologize now! My name is Remiel!"

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Christopher Roland XIII…"

Remiel turned to his brother and said

"Head Mistress wants us in her office… She asked me to go look for you."

"Oh okay…" he answered.

"umm… Samuel, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked, praying silently that he doesn't.

"No. Why?"

"… do you want to hang out at my place…?"

"Sure!" Samuel answered, carefully hiding the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Okay. I'll meet you here at 10:30…"

"See you tomorrow!"

With that he left with his brother. I picked up my over coat, smiling inwardly.

_I can't wait for tomorrow…_

_**Tsuzuku**_

You like? well, if you do please give me a review! the second chapter will be posted tonight or tomorrow! And if you like Shaman King I beg you to r and r my other stories! Chris and Samuel are both totally kawaii and is perfect for each other! swoons… ja matta ne minna!


	2. Longing

-o-

**Chapter 2 – Longing**

The golden haired boy watched the boy Christopher exit the Nave of the abbey, his light brown hair slightly ruffled by the gentle wind and his eyes are like deep crystal clear pools of blue… that you want to just drown in them and never ask for any help. He carries himself with such air that you could not even fathom that he was just fourteen years old.

As his back disappeared from view, the boy hurried back towards the Abbey Sanctuary, fearing that they would notice that he was gone.

-o-

"Stuart!"

I called out.

"Yes, young master?" an old man, probably in his forties, complied to the handsome boy.

"Please, to the estate and hurry up."

"Certainly, young master."

The man named Stuart, opened the door of a sleek, black jaguar and motioned me to enter. He drove for about twenty minutes or so when he suddenly stopped, but they weren't at the Roland estates.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him, slightly exasperated. _My afternoon was great, but this imbecile comes and ruins it… _I massaged my temples a little… _I didn't even have my afternoon tea yet.._

"There's crowd sir…" he said, motioning to the traffic that was happening just outside the window.

"Then get past it!" I shouted, quite infuriated. _Honestly, do I have to do everything around here?_

He started the engines once again and almost hit another car.

"If you damage, even one car, you're fired!"

"Nicely done, young master." he meekly replied whilst carefully slipping in and out of the traffic

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Roland Estates. Huge black doors of ivory were opened to let the Heir of the Rolands' in. At least a dozen maids and bodyguards were there.

"Welcome back, Master Christopher!" they all chorused. I passed them with the affirmation of only a slight nod and headed to my room immediately.

_Seriously, I wonder how they can do that without ever getting sick of it, they do that every single time and it gets me annoyed…_

A sigh.

_First thing in the morning, I'll tell them that._

I pressed the red button on the wall and spoke through the intercom.

"Miss Jeanne? Can you please ready a tray of my tea?"

"Certainly, Lord Christopher, anything else with that?"

"Just a plate of scones."

"I will deliver it after your bath, Sir."

"Thank you."

I released the button and turned to the bed, which not surprisingly, has my afternoon clothes on top of it. I sighed and picked it up and walked towards the bath room, latching it.

-o-

I took of my clothes neatly and set them aside. I stepped in the tub, feeling how nice and relaxing it was. I leaned my head against the wall and suddenly remembered him. His angelic voice ringing in my ears, like a sweet melody I can never get tired of. His skin was of pure white and his golden locks framing his face and his eyes were like two glass orbs, reflecting everything.

I then suddenly had this sinking feeling in my stomach, how I long to see him again. To see his face, to hear his heavenly voice, to touch his soft, creamy skin…

I shook my thoughts off him and got out of tub. I exited the bath room wearing pants and an unbuttoned long-sleeved polo, while drying my hair. I pressed a certain button on the intercom panel, as soon as I pressed it; I hear a knock on the door.

"It's open…" I called out.

In came in a young lady, in a French maid's uniform. Her silvery blue tresses falling on her shoulders; her eyes, as crimson as blood.

"Lord Christopher, your tea." she stammered, blushing a little at her master's fairly built body which was visible through his unbuttoned polo.

"Thank you Jeanne, you may go now"

"Yes"

After she left the room, a weird realization dawned on me…

_She has the same voice as Samuel!_

_**/Tsuzuku/**_

there might be straight here… maybe slash… weird… even I couldn't fathom…you might be wondering at the abbey thing, I'm going to base the church here to the Westminster Abbey in London… quite nice actually… and in first chapter, the one Chris actually entered was the Nave of the Abbey… so it was quite small… … wait for the soon coming third chapter! bai bai! 3


End file.
